


In The Air Tonight

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete's been waiting for this moment all his life and it's finally here.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	In The Air Tonight

"Hey you." Patrick looked up to see Pete standing by the doorway of his hotel room, a concerned frown on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," Patrick said, turning away. How could he admit otherwise to the man he had just been thinking about, dreaming of all this time. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Pete sat down next to him. "It's just...you seem preoccupied with something, that's all." He tilted his head a little. considering the singer for a moment. "Tell me I'm wrong"

Patrick sighed, running a hand over his hair. "I can"t," he admitted.

"Okay. Then let me help?" When Patrick was silent, Pete continued. "Patrick...whatever it is..."

"You wouldn't be," Patrick said suddenly. "Be okay with it, I mean. So don't say you would be."

"How can you be so sure if you won't tell me?" was the quiet reply. "Come on, Pattycakes."

Patrick heaved another sigh. Too late to hide things. He'd just have to say it and damn the consequenses. "I want to be with you," he finally said. "Like...all the time."

"I want to be with you, too," was Pete's reply. "What's wrong with that?"

"The way I want you to." Patrick closed his eyes. "I want you to bend me over something and take me. I want to hear you growling my name in your ear. I want your hands all over me. I want to feel your heart beat next to mine. I want to be yours, the exact same way youre mine." He looked up, meeting Pete's dark eyes with his own hazel ones. "Do you understand how it is now?"

Pete stared, eyes wide. "Yeah. Yeah...I think I do," he finally said. reaching out, he brushed a lock of Patrick's red hair back into place. "Now I want you to listen to me for a moment, because this is the only chance I have."

"Your only chance for what?" Patrick asked, confused.

"My only chance to tell you just how much I love you." At Patrick's wide-eyed look, Pete continued."I don't know how it happened, but I'm so glad it did. I've wanted you from the first moment I met you."

Patrick blinked. "You have?"

Pete nodded. "Yep. And I've wanted to do stuff like this." with that, he cupped Patrick's face in his hands and drew him into a kiss.

Sighing, Patrick let himself relax into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their lips pressed together. when Pete finally drew away, he heaved a sigh and smiled. "Damn," he muttered. "You pack a hell of a punch."

"You like?" Pete asked and when Patrick nodded his smile turned into a grin. "Well...lets see what else you like then." He drew Patrick back into his arms and began to kiss him again.

When he drew away, they were both breathless. "Know what else I want to do?" Patrick asked. "I really want to lick your candy canes."

"So what's stopping you?" Taking Patrick's hands, Pete pulled them even closer. "Show me what you got, baby."

Groaning, Patrick buried his face in Pete's crotch, pausing only long enough to pull his zipper down with his teeth before slurping him down like an ice cream cone. Pete buried his fingers in Patrick's red hair and let him work. It felt so good to be loved like this...

After a moment, though, it got to be too much. "Patrick...baby...gonna come," He managed to gasp, tightening his hold on the younger man. "Please...let me..." He didn't gt to finish, a moment later he was yelling out Patrick's name as he shot his come straight down his eager throat.

Patrick drew away, kissing the dusky head before leaning up and making a show of licking his lips. "Sweet," he said, leaning forward, "Definitely worth waiting for."

"You darling," Pete whispered. "That was...it was..." He shuddered and didn't continue.

"I know it was," Patrick said. "Can I do something for you now?"

Pete shook his head. "I'd much rather drink down your eggnog," he said, much to Patrick's delight. "Every creamy drop. Can I, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead he just took Patrick back into his arms and laid him down on the bed. "Like this. Okay?"

"More than okay." Patrick sighed as Pete's hands began to wander. "Oh...that feels nice. More."

"Of course." He moved lower, teasing with his fingertips as he traced wispy patterns in the air. He had waited so long for this...and he wasn't going to miss his opportunity for anything. "You look so damn good," he breathed. "Perfect."

"So are you," Patrick began to squirm under him."Pete...love...please...I can't wait..."

"Neither can I." The, before Patrick could say any more, Pete twined their fingers together and planted a kiss on his knuckles. That was all it took; crying out Pete's name, Patrick came long and hard, clutching at the air with his fingertips.

When Pete finally drew away, Patrick pulled him back into his arms. "God...I never thought..." He didn't finish.

"I know. I never did, either." Pete considered things for a moment. "Sleep now?"

"Yeah. Sleep now." Patrick snuggled close. "Can't wait to see what's for breakfast." Both men were snoring not more than a moment later.


End file.
